


You'll be my infinity.

by muppet8910



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Stars, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8910/pseuds/muppet8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't anticipate that anyone will ask him. The unwanted, musically gifted virtuoso, dork who retreats into his shell at any given moment and who much prefers the solitary confinement of his room, rather than the spacious basketball gym, all colourfully lit and which coordinates expertly with the prom theme.</p>
<p>Prom.</p>
<p>A simple four lettered word which really shouldn't mean as much to anyone as it does, and yet, here they all are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be my infinity.

Just continuing with all these story ideas.


End file.
